A New Star
by Ayu Ryouta
Summary: 5 years after the Signers complete their mission, Yusei finds himself in a lonely state. The only person who hasn't left him was Sherry. And when Sherry asks for help for an upcoming Grand Prix, Yusei starts to realize something...


_**Author's Note:**_ _Before I start with this story, I want to give a special shout-out to Kuro-chin (__**KuroTamashii-chan**_ _on FanFic) for bringing me back and reminding me of this great community~ 3 This will be my first multi-chaptered story on here, so please wish me luck! It's been a while since i finished watching 5D's, so I'm going to be as accurate as possible. This story itself takes place after 5D's ended so there's gonna be quite a few spoilers for those of you who haven't watched it yet. Sorry! . Please excuse me for any mistakes I make and until then, please enjoy~! Luv you all~!_

*****_**curtain unfolds**_*****

"Yuseeiii! Help meeeEEE!" she screamed as she fell deeper into the darkness.

_***FLASH***_

"Hunngh!"

Yusei woke up with a start. A sweat drop slid down his right cheek as the young turbo duelist sighed. He closed his Bleu de France eyes and let out a deep breath. The image of her blonde hair still lingered in his mind.

"Sherry..." he whispered softly to himself. This was like the fourth time he has had the same nightmare. He has a bad feeling that something was up … soon.

"What if…" He paused. "N-no… nononono.." he quickly shook his head and dismissed the idea. The talented mechanic glanced out the window next to his bed. A colorful banner caught his eyes in the distance as he squinted them to adjust under the bright morning sunlight. As the bold words "Grand Prix" flashed through, his eyes suddenly widened.

"O-Oh! Oh right!" he stammered as he jumped out of bed. Yusei was supposed to meet up with Sherry today to help fix up her duel runner. The upcoming Grand Prix starts in just four days, and he and Sherry decided to help warm each other up for it.

"She's like the only one I have left anyways…" Yusei muttered as he tugged on his shirt. Halfway on, a picture of the old team 5D's made him pause. He walked over slowly and began wiping off a thin film of dust on the cover meticulously.

"Geez… I miss those smiles of theirs…" he thought to himself. It has been 5 years since they all left, and it was all that time Yusei kept believing that one of them would come back to revisit him. But not one. Not even a word.

"Not even… her…" he thought as his thumb brushed over the part that held Akiza's picture. The gorgeous hazel eyes stared back at him with a warm glowing smile. In a dream-like state, he unknowingly began to smile back remembering her smell… her voice… her passion for dueling. Reality suddenly seemed to have caught up to him, as he spun around to check the time again.

"Hah, who am I kidding", he laughed at himself. "Someone like her… she probably already got a boyfriend and moved on. Probably even got married. Probably even had kids". He slipped on his jacket and spun around for the last time to glance at her picture once more before heading out as he opens the door.

"Probably forgot me."

**-o0o-**

"You're late, Yusei," he heard a voice as he parked his duel runner in front of a garage. He looks up expecting to see the usual blonde haired girl covered in the usual slightly dirty work clothes. Instead, he sees a stunning green-eyed blonde beauty in a white blouse and jeans standing before him. Up until now, he's never really seen Sherry as a true woman. He couldn't believe that this was the same Sherry Leblanc he was working with on engines a few days ago.

"W-what is it, Yusei?"

The raven-haired duelist was quickly snapped out of his thoughts to witness a flushed Sherry crossing her arms.

"N-nothing," he stammered. "S..sorry…You look... amazing. That's all." The statement flushed Sherry even more causing her to look away.

"Tell me what's wrong, Yusei. Y-you look sort of pale... " she managed. "Is everything alright?"

Yusei shook his head and chuckled softly. "Everything's alright, Sherry. No worries," he assured her as he climbed out of his duel runner. "You gonna let me in or what?" he joked.

"Oh, yeah! Come in!" she exclaimed as she began to lead the way into her garage. Yusei followed while looking around inside. How huge the place was still never ceases to amaze him. Tools and duel runner parts in all sizes and shape filled the entire room in all directions. He was glad he was Sherry's friend. Being able to get obtain some of these items, he knew, was definitely not easy.

"So… did you receive the new rims we ordered a couple days ago?" he asked breaking the silence. "And what's up with the get up?"

"Yes," Sherry replied as they reached her duel runner. She pointed to the corner where the box of new rims. "And, um, they're for a meeting… soon. You're not attending it?"

Yusei turned back to face her. "Meeting? What meeting?"

"The one held for all participants in the upcoming Grand Prix, Yusei!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't get the invitation?" She searches in her pocket and pulled out a red card and hands it to him.

"Huh…" Yusei took the invitation and read the contents. "Perhaps I just forgot to check my mail."

"Yusei…"Sherry started.

"I know, I know," he grins. "Don't worry about it Sherry, I've just been… tired, I guess… lately." A part of the inside caught his eyes as he skimmed the card. "Ballroom… dancing?" he asked.

"Y...Y-yes.." Sherry stammered. She glanced at Yusei with a once again flushed face.

"Hm?" Yusei looks back a bit confused.

"Yusei… the reason I called you over today wasn't… for the rims… I'm sorry I lied to you."

Yusei slightly tilted his head. "Then what is it, Sherry?"

"I...I want... " Sherry stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I want you to be my date for tonight, Yusei." She quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment.

Yusei flushed a bit too as he stared back at the card. "S-sure," he struggled the word out of his throat. He turned back to see a charging Sherry Leblanc jump onto him, glomping him, and almost tackling him onto the ground.

"OHHHHHH, thank you so much, Yusei! I really didn't want to with any other random person!" she shouted in excitement.

"Hahaha, no problem, Sherry," Yusei laughed and nodded. "Thanks for telling me about this. There's no other person I would go with anyway." Sherry's face flushed for the third time with his statement.

"You better hurry, Yusei," she says as she gets up. "Check the time of when it starts~!" She begins walking out the garage. "And you better find something handsome to wear!" she left with a wink.

Yusei glanced at the card and then the clock. "2 hours!" he yelled. He ran out after her and started the Yusei Go. As he drove, he looked at the red card in his hand, and a smile began to spread across his face. He needed this. He needed a break. A night off. He pressed down harder on the gas pedal and sped to the nearest store to buy his outfit.

"Let's rev it up!"

| o0o |

That's it for now, folks! That's chapter one~! Lemme know what you all think by leaving some comments below~! n.n Thanks for the support~! 33


End file.
